paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Shank
Mr. Shank is the leader of the prisoners of Lockdown Palace. Background Mr. Shank was Mad Moxxi's second husband and the shot-caller of Lockdown Palace. He kidnapped Athena and planned to release her to the Crimson Lance for the massive bounty on her head. Appearances In the Lockdown Palace as the big Boss. Strategy Mr. Shank is encountered after dropping down through a hole in the floor into a shower room. He moves quickly, and primarily attacks via melee strikes with his shiv. A strong shield adds further protection and, combined with his high speed, can make him a tricky opponent to defeat. After a certain point, he will start using Athena's teleporter to maneuver around the room. If an opponent spends too long stationary at a far distance, such as while trying to line up a sniper or grenade shot, Mr. Shank will use his ranged attack, quickly throwing a shiv for very high damage. As with any other human enemy, a good strategy is to aim for Mr. Shank's head. Close-quarter combat weapons with shock (for his shield) and later incendiary (for after the shield falls) elemental damage are good choices. The action skills are all viable in Mr. Shank's room. The Scorpio Turret and Bloodwing can be deployed right after the cutscene for optimal effect. Berserk is ideal for a quick fight at melee range while regenerating some health. Phasewalkis best left for a retreat-and-heal option after some damage has been delivered. As Shank strongly prefers to use his melee attack, skills that cause the Daze effect are useful. A dazed Shank will allow a player to lead him by simply running backwards while shooting while he is rendered too slow to catch up. Mr. Shank's teleporter makes it difficult to track him but before he appears there is a red glow which gives away his position. The ECHO digital bearing module also marks his position with a red dot, showing players his destination as soon as he teleports away. Quotes * Hey, Are you attempting stealth? Is this what stealth looks like to you? You're on camera by the way and this is the first non-rerun we've all seen in, like, fourteen years. Chaz even made chili-cheese fries. Chaz is really nice-- hey, I'm not into him. No way. If you're looking for the girl I can assure you she is unharmed. ... Shit! Not that we wouldn't. I mean, we'd totally harm her. I'm thinking of harming her right now. Maybe Chaz'll come too. - Upon getting past the entrance area ** Chaz, stop! Oh my God I am so ticklish there! Oh, did I hit the transmit button. Oh crap. Uhhh... Hey, yeah, so you're still gonna try to infiltrate my palace. Death on your head and such. - Upon arriving in the area with the electromagnet ** Did you just kill Jerome? His pecs were rock hard and we used to joke that they could deflect bullets. I guess they can't... poor Jerome. Also, I'm pretty much totally gonna kill you now by the way. - At the area containing Lockdown Palace's interior Vending machines after defeating a wave of prisoners including two Badass Thugs ** Oh man! Oh man, you're dead! You're DEAD! Shank's gonna gut you! Shank's gonna slit your throat! Shank's gonna suck your eyeballs out of their sockets with a straw! Shank's gonna Gurgling– That's '''Mr.' Shank.'' Mr. Shank introduction cutscene. ** Yeah so this shit is tits guys. You should see what my bitch thinks of me now. His-HER name is Chaz-MINA uh and she... - Engorge advertisement * So this is the big, tough 'vault hunter.' Let's see how tough you are. ** Feel my shiv! ** I'm gonna kill you. ** I'm gonna play hide and seek with that later... ** I'm gonna show you what I do to punks. ** I'm gonna slide my shank into your heart and sing show tunes as you die! ** Man, I love this thing! - In reference to Athena's Personal Teleportation Device (PTD) ** My ex-wife put you up to this? ** My shanking fingers are getting' itchy. ** Not bad, not bad. ** SHANK! ** No one comes into my house and pushes me around! ** You wanna get personal? Let's get personal. ** You got a lot of nerve comin' in here. ** You're not gettin' out of here alive. ** You're one tough customer. But no one comes into Lockdown Palace and messes with me! ** I'm over here, asshole. - After teleporting ** Where am I? There you are! - After teleporting ** Chaz. I've failed you Chaz... - After dying ** Tell Chaz... I love him. - After dying Category:Borderlands